The Last to Go
by RosencrantzGuild
Summary: When Kouta and Yuuji are locked in a classroom secrets will be revealed and voyeurs will be kissed  or f***ked ! Possibly rated M based on reviews. Pairings: Kouta/Yuuji and Akihisa/Hideyoshi. Enjoy! 3 to 4 shot story. Shounen Ai or Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been meaning to write a Baka to Test yaoi story for a while now so here it is! Hope you enjoy it :)

And yes the characters in my story are OOC

**DISCLAIMER**: Lol that's funny. Me owning Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni, what a funny and totally untrue joke.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last to Go<strong>

_**Yuuji's POV**_

Yuuji walked into the classroom, trying to find his most prized possession- his limited edition Hello Kitty pen. The one where her boobs are triple F's and she's making out with her sister.

He loved that pen. His cousin gave it to him when he was six and it hadn't let him down since.

He spotted Kouta and walked over. The voyuer was looking at a Playboy magazine and blood was already streaming out his nose.

'Better go help before he needs medical assisstance.' He thought resolutley. He stopped in front of him and said "Yo. What's up Mutsurini." He sat beside him Indian style.

Kouta just inclined his head in the way someone can tell the other just barely heard them. Yuuji sighed and plucked the magazine from the pervert.

Kouta's attention snapped to the red head in pure concentrated fury. Sort of like a mother bear who's cub has been injured by some foolish (and very dead) hunter. But Yuuji wasn't fazed. In fact he just smirked.

"Come on Mutsurini, talk to me."

"I have nothing to talk about now give it back."

Ouch. That tone hurt a little. Kouta was always sorta cold. But his face was kinda pink wasn't it?

In Yuuji's moment of distraction, Kouta stole his magazine back.

"You can leave you know. You're not wanted."

Yuuji snickered. Kouta was just a little ball of sunshine.

He remembered what he came here for and started looking around for his beloved pen. Finally comeing to the conclusion that his pen wasn't there Yuuji made to leave.

Only to find the door wouldn't budge. He kept trying but to no avail.

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Kouta's voice cut through the silence.

" The door's locked."

"..."

"..."

"Stop lying, it's not funny." Kouta's voice was kind of panicked, a big difference from his usual cold indifference.

"I'm not shitting you! Come check it out." He moved to the side so Kouta could confirm.

" Oh shit! Damn, I get stuck in a room and it had to be with you!"

"Ok that actually hurt. What, you don't like my company Voyuer?" Yuuji placed a mock hurt look on his face.

Kouta rolled hid eyes "Oh please. You're only slightly better than a lovestruck Akihisa."

That was a little insulting. He wasn't that bad.

"Well it looks like were stuck here until morning. What do you wanna do?"

"Look at my photos." Answered Kouta's blunt voice.

"Those are gunna get old eventually." 'Then he'll need someone to talk to' thought Yuuji

He cackled menancingly on the inside.

_**Kouta's POV**_

Can this day get any better? First he wakes up late (but that wasn't new), then he misses breakfast, then he fails a test (that wasn't new either), then he misses lunch, THEN all that crazy shit with the beasts' happens and all Kouta wants to do is sit down and read a nosebleed causing porno and fall asleep.

But no. Now he's stuck in a room with his crush.

Yeah, crush. Can you believe it? Someone as breast-crazed as Kouta falling for a breast-less, possibly insane, DUDE.

He sighed and went back to his desk. For some reason Yuuji found it fitting to sit right next to him. 'Asshole. Why does he have to be so hot?'

Truth be told, he didn't have a crush on Yuuji until today when the beasts' went all humanoid and shit. Why the hell did Yuuji's beast find it ok to molest his beast!

And why did his beast like it!

And WHY did it arouse him!

'Gah my life is soooo f^^ked!'

"Yo Mutsurini." Yuuji called

'Damn I hate that nickname.' He thought

"What?"

"Today was crazy right? Who knew our beast's were so whacked." He answered while taking out a pack of choclates that looked vaguely familiar. Yuuji popped one into his mouth.

That beautiful mouth that Kouta just wanted to suck on and pound his cock between- NO! No more thoughts like that.

At least not right now. There is no need to pop a stiffy right next to his crush.

Kouta sighed. This was gunna be a looong night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: SO. If you want this to be a M rated then please tell me so or I will leave it at K. Really I shouldn't be making another story I have more I need to atend to!

PLEASE REVIEW! and yes I'm begging.

Till Next Time Mwhazz,

Mrs. Taiwolf Thana von Bielefield O.U.T OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Not even going to give an explanation. It's been 2 years, there is none that I could give to make up for that. Well, here's chapter 2! Finally...

Chapter 2: Awkward...

Yuuji's P.O.V

Kouta tipped his head back and sighed and Yuuji got a front row seat look, well, more of a stare really, at the pale, slim neck of the boy he's stuck with.

Their adams apple's bobbed in unison.

Kouta's in defeat and Yuuji's in a strange and sudden want of his classmate. Yuuji's eyes started to wander over Kouta's slim frame 'Damn, where has that body been hiding?'. Truthfully that body has been there the whole time but, as a boy, of course Yuuji hasn't noticed the body of another guy.

"I should've noticed sooner..." He mumbled out loud. "Noticed what?" Kouta questioned. Oh. Well. How was he going to explain this?

"Ah. Just that something was wrong with the door, I mean it felt a little heavy when I pulled it open to get in here." Lie. The door was fine. "Oh really? It felt fine when I came in." Kouta shrugged. "Yeah. I guess..." a nervous chuckle from Yuuji.

Well isn't this a nice big pile of awkward.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" Kouta asked, turning flat slate gray eyes to the rust colored one's across from him.

"To find something. No need to worry about what." Usually, Yuuji was a pro at holding out under pressure but he could feel the sweat at his temple when he thought about Kouta finding out about his 'playdate' with Hello Kitty pen. Which was absolutely ridiculous considering the fact that Kouta was possibly the biggest pervert in a 40 mile radius. 'Heck, he'd probably ask to join me. And I'd say yes.'

Pause. Pause everything. Where did THAT come from? It was probably true but still, thoughts like that towards his sexy pervert friends are not allowed.

'Damn, I gotta get out of here fast'. Since panicking Yuuji meant suave-aren't-you-distracted-from-whatever-I-did-wrong-by-the-glitter-around-me Yuuji, Yuuji's sex switch turned to 'on' and Kouta was blasted with cherry blossoms (inside a completely closed up classroom) and sexiness.

Kouta's P.O.V

Oh. My.

This had to be a dream. There was no way Yuuji could be looking at him as if he were ready to kiss him then and there...

On second thought. Yes please.

"Yu-Yuuji! Why are you...looking at me like that" a face that red couldn't be healthy.

"Like what?" Yuuji's hand reached up and played with the strands of dark gray hair at the base of Kouta's neck. It's really a suprise that Kouta didn't melt right there and then. What he did do however, was release a keening noise.

Through his half-closed eyes, Kouta saw a smirk line Yuuji's plump lips and shivered.

That look was probably going to be the death of him.


End file.
